


Use Her

by EtherealGoddess



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron - Fandom, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Broken Promises, Confrontations, Corruption, Drugs, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Fucked Up, Grief/Mourning, Half-Human, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Pain, Paranoia, Partners to Lovers, Polyamory, Post-Tron: Betrayal, Post-Tron: Legacy, Pre-Tron: Legacy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Drugs, Romance, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Yandere, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGoddess/pseuds/EtherealGoddess
Summary: Crystal was only 20 when she met Kevin. Yes, the Kevin Flynn who owns ENCOM. It was Saturday night and he caught her in his arcade and decided to let her stay. He learns that she is very intelligent for her age, so he showed everything he knows. At first, Crystal thought it was all a dream, but then she meets interesting people- programs and learns everything she can about the Grid. Crystal builds up a reputation on the Grid and starts to become infatuated by the Grid that she wanted to stay... Forever.
Kudos: 3





	Use Her

Okay so I fucked up my timeline by accident so I deleted this chapter and replacing it with this message.

I need to make some tweaks on my story, so I might need a bit more time cause I'm starting all over.

Sorry!


End file.
